Hanyou Her?
by Ayamae
Summary: Inside
1. Default Chapter

The defeat of Naraku.  
  
"WOW!!!! I BEAT HIM. YES I DID IT. I CAN'T BELIEVE IT. YES!! Was the only thing he thought. When he finally stop congratulating himself he   
  
started to look at all the happy face before him.  
  
"We finally defeated Naraku". Inuyasha said still out of breath form the long battle. "YAY!!!!! Now we can be normal" said Shippo.  
  
Just no coming out from his hiding place. It seemed as if everyone was happily celebrating.  
  
Everyone except Kagome. Miroku's right hand was full for the first time in his life that he could remember. "No wind tunnel!"he shouted.  
  
Sango was reunited with her brother Kohaku. Kirara was just happy to see her master happy and Shippo was just happy. Kagome didn't  
  
know what to do or think. Thousands of thoughts and questions were running through her head. This made her kind a dizzy and with  
  
out her noticing she feel to her knees. She was actually holding the whole Shikno no tama in her hands. She was just staring at it. Not really   
  
trying to make sense of what had just happened all she was really doing was staring at it in disbelieve. Nobody had noticed that Kagome  
  
wasn't jumping for joy like everyone else. About this time Miroku, Sango, and Kohaku were dancing in a circle.  
  
There was Sango's, Kohaku's, Miroku's, Shippo's, Kirara's, and Kagome...She wasn't smiling she was just staring at the jewel. He turned back  
  
just in time to see Miroku grab Sango while they were doing their happy dance. "WHACK!!!"  
  
The monk's face hit the dirt on the castle's floor and Sango was stomping it in more. Kohaku couldn't help but laugh. He didn't even   
  
know why his sister did that to him. Then Inuyasha turn back just in time to see Kagome fall to her knees. Right at that moment his heart  
  
just dropped. He ran over to her said not know why he did so. He's eyes searching for any possible injures. Not finding anything he looks   
  
her in the eyes and finds that she's in a deep thought.  
  
  
  
"Finally after so long the jewel was finally completed. I can't believe it." All kinds of happy thought crossed her mind. She thought about  
  
how happy Sango is with her brother. How Miroku had a whole right hand. She was so happy for them. But just as she was thinking of her   
  
friends she started to think about Inuyasha. "Now that the jewel is complete and my job is done now. What should I do? Should I stay   
  
here or go home? Will Inuyasha still want to be come a full demon? All these questions crossed her mind. "Why would he still want to   
  
become a full demon when he's already nearly lost him self three time and tried to kill me twice". All this time she hadn't seen the amber  
  
eyes staring at her.   
  
  
  
"What would he do with the jewel if he didn't want to be a full demon? Just as she thought this a horrible thought crossed over it. "What   
  
if he wanted to bring Kikyo back from the dead. The real Kikyo?." What would become of me? Would my spirit go back to Kikyo and if so   
  
what would happen to me. Would I just die, become like Kikyo once was. A soul less clay doll? Right after that she tilted her head up   
  
from the jewel and saw two amber colored eyes looking into her. Before she could think of anything she felt herself pushing the jewel   
  
into his hands. Inuyasha felt something being pushed into his hands. When he went to look down he saw the jewel in his hands.  
  
As she did this she jumped up and started to run. She didn't know were but all she could think of doing was run. Run as  
  
fast and far away as she could.  
  
He went to look up to ask why Kagome had given him the jewel but she was already off at a run. With no time to spear he jumped up  
  
and bolted out the door. He ran after Kagome fearing that Kagome might get in to trouble.  
  
Kagome had gone into a forest that she hadn't seen before but she didn't care. All she wanted to do was get away.  
  
away from her fear, away from Inuyasha's face. She didn't want to see his face when she pushed the jewel into his hands, She didn't want  
  
to see the look on his face when he wish for the jewel to bring Kikyo back. She didn't want to be here when she would finally lose Inuyasha  
  
forever. Where is she going? This isn't the way we came.He finally got enough distance between them that he could reach out and   
  
catch her arm. As she reached the middle of the forest she felt a hand catch her arm. Instead of slowly stopping she stopped so suddenly that  
  
person who caught her had no time to stop. "WOOF".What he wasn't planning on was the fact that Kagome would stop that fast.   
  
But before he could react he slammed into her pushing them, both to the ground.  
  
She tried to get up but something was laying a crossed her. She couldn't move it. It was to big and heavy. Now trying to catches  
  
he breath he didn't realize that he was laying on top of Kagome most likely crushing her.   
  
When he finally realize it he felt pretty stupid and sorry. Finally the thing got off.  
  
She sat up to see who had pushed her to the ground. Kagome had to pull her face out of the dirt before she could try   
  
and catch her breath. It was Inuyasha and he was really out off breath. Seeing that it was Inuyasha  
  
and not some carzed youkia trying to kill her she relaxed a little. He didn't really have time afterthe battle to try an catch his breath   
  
and then having to run after her. It just didn't work for him.  
  
He sat up in a sitting position and just focused on catching his breath and making  
  
sure Kagome didn't take off again because he didn't think he could go another round with out relaxing a bit.   
  
"Kagome why did you give me the jewel then run away?" he ask. Now both back to breathing normal.  
  
Kagome didn't say anything. She just sat there staring at an oddly shaped rock.  
  
"Kagome! Hello anyone home in that stupid head of yours?"  
  
She finally looked up at him. Still having a far away look in her eyes.  
  
Inuyasha asked again. "Kagome why did you run away after giving me the jewel?"  
  
Kagome was now beating her mind for a good excuse. Nothing was coming to her so she just told what was on her mind.  
  
"I donno. I was thinking and a lot of things crossed my mind and I became afraid. Afraid that I'd lose you." Before she knew it she   
  
was speacking what she had been holding back since the end of Naraku's defeat. "I was thinking of what is going to happen   
  
now that the jewel is completed. It seem that everyone will be happy. She cracked a fake smile. Sango, Miroku, and   
  
you will have what you've wanted for so long. But I was only here to get back all the shards I shattered the jewel and my only real place was to get them back.  
  
You even said so youself. I don't know were I belong anymore. In the present or the past. I'm so confused. I also thought about what you  
  
wanted to do with the jewel.   
  
I was wondering since you've been turning into a full demon lately that you wouldn't want that anymore. Then it struck me what if you wish for   
  
Kikyo to come back. By this time Kagome was just thingink out loud. Not realizing what she was really saying.  
  
What would happen to me once she has her soul back. Would I end up like she is now a soul less clay doll feeding  
  
of disconnected souls to live." With that last few words she started to cry. She cryed because she had just told Inuyasha something he   
  
might not of thought to wish for.  
  
But before she could do anything else she felt a warm embracing hug over whelm her. She cryed into Inuyasha's shirt. Then she heard him whisper  
  
something in her ear. "Kagome how could you think such things. I know that in the past I ran off to see Kikyo but that was then. Now that I've   
  
defeated Naraku and Kikyo's soul can go to rest I can be happy. Before I felt that I owed her. I felt that for her to feel some relief I had to   
  
be miserable. Until I could put her spirit to rest I couldn't be happy.  
  
Now that everything's been done I can be happy. Happy with you. Kagome I love you. I know that I was always rude to you in   
  
the past but I couldn't get close to anyone until I had completed my task." With that last sentence he kiss her lightly on the lips.  
  
Kagome was shocked for a few minutes before her emotions kicked in.  
  
"Oh, Inuyasha I love you to but I was to afraid to tell you. I was afraid that you wouldn't feel the same or you'd decided to go to hell with   
  
Kikyo" She said before she kissed him back.  
  
"Kagome, Um I was wonder since we feel the same for each other I wanted you to use the jewel to be come a hanyou like  
  
me. So that you can live as long as I can and we could live together for as long as we can."  
  
But before she could give him answer Sango and the others came into the scene.  
  
Back at the castle. Sango was still stomping Miroku's face into the ground when she noticed that two people were missing.   
  
Stopping so that she could get everyone's attention she asked "Hey did anyone see were Kagome and Inuyasha went?" no one answered. So they   
  
started to look around.They all ended up back were they started. "Ok so they must have went outside cause they sure aren't in here."  
  
She said. Now finally getting a chance to look around the place they were just battling in. They suddenly felt really creped   
  
out and they all started to run out of the castle.They saw footprints which looked like someone running away from someone else.   
  
Fearing that there friends might be in trouble they raced through the forest following the footprints.   
  
They was running for along time before they stumbled on to were Kagome and Inuyasha were sitting.  
  
  
  
Sango looked from Inuyasha to Kagome who had moved from Inuyasha's embraces just a few minutes ago.. Kagome looked really sad for some reason.   
  
Before even thinking first she shouted "What the hell did you do to her this time YOU RUDE BUSTARD!!!!!!!?" Miroku and the   
  
other were shocked to hear Sango going off on Inuyasha and to hear his response. "Feh. I didn't do shit." All I was doing was talking to her about the jewel.........."  
  
But before he could finish what he was saying Sango had taking Kagome by the hand and was now leading Kagome back the way they   
  
had came mentioning something about going to the hot spring she had see on their way to the castle. Inuyasha was left with the others  
  
staring at him in disgust " How could you Inuyasha. What? Is it your thing that you always have to runen every good moment. I can't even begin  
  
to see what Kagome sees in you." Once again before Inuyasha could say anything Miroku and the others were already starting back. Only  
  
stopping once to look back in disgust at the hanyou. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
"He must have said or done something to up set her big time. Normally Kagome would have told me on our way here. JUST WAIT UNTIL I   
  
SEE INUYASHA AGAIN I"LL RIP HIS HEAD CLEAN OFF HIS SHOULDERS!!!! Sango thought while coming towards the hot spring.  
  
By the time Sango was done undressing Kagome was already settled in the hot springs.  
  
  
  
Is he just messing with me? No he couldn't have. He kissed me didn't he. She touched her lips still filling his lips on hers. Then she   
  
remembered what he had asked her before Sango had come. She never got to give him her answer. Sango had surprised her to were she   
  
forgot to answer let alone stick up for him. He must be really mad at me now.   
  
"Kagome will you please tell me what happened. I can't stand you looking like that cause of him." Sango said while settling herself next   
  
to Kagome.  
  
Before Kagome answered she looked down to see her reflection. She did look really bad. She had cried so hard that her eyes were red.   
  
Gosh I do look bad she thought. "Sorry Sango I didn't mean to worry you. It's just that Inuyasha....." She didn't get to finish her   
  
sentence before Sango unleashed some rage. " Damn that Inuyasha. Who does he think he is? Doing this to you all the time. I really don't   
  
see how you can stand him. I swear I think Koga is a lot better then that sorry mistake for a man." she said.  
  
"Sango that's not what happen. It wasn't at all like that. Inuyasha caught me by my arm while I was runny away from you guy. I was thinking  
  
as we had just defeated Naraku about how happy everyone was and how I'd probably never be happy. Since I was only here to get the jewel  
  
back together. I never thought I had a place here. I told him how I felt about everything that was going on now. After he hugged me and  
  
kissed me he asked me if it would be ok if I wanted to become a hanyou like him with the jewel's power. Then you came in and yelling at   
  
him I never got the chance to answer him. But I'm not holding anything against you because you gave me time to think on what I want to do." Kagome  
  
said explaining what happened. "Hey Sango what do you think I should do?" Kagome asked in a quiet voice. Sango was still shocked by what Kagome had just said.   
  
She also felt sorry for running their moment but even though Kagome said that she forgave her she still felt bad.  
  
"Sango. Hey Sango your zoning out on me." Kagome said with somewhat of a smile.  
  
"Oh a sorry Kagome. Well I think that would be a good idea but do you really want that. You  
  
know that it's only up to you if you want to do that right." What sounded like an agreement from Sango. Kagome got up out of the spring   
  
to tell Inuyasha her decision. "Kagome were are you going?" Sango ask sort of confused. "Oh I was just going to tell Inuyasha my answer."  
  
she said in a rather happy voice now. Sango just smiled and said "Well you go tell Inuyasha you answer tell that monk that if he comes anywhere  
  
near here he wont be asking any women to bare his child anymore!" Knowing what Sango really meant she went looking for Inuyasha and  
  
Miroku. She found Miroku first. He was talking to Kohaku about what happened with Naraku. Kohaku told him all he could remember.  
  
Still Kohaku didn't have all his memories. Ones about him killing him father and the others. Kagome thought that if she could have two   
  
wishes from the jewel she'd wish that Kohaku would never have to remember what he did. "Miroku I think Sango wants to see you." She   
  
had a big smile on her face and was tiring hard not to laugh.   
  
"Oh. I see you feeling better" he said smiling."Where is she?" He asked. Kagome whispered in his ear were she was. Miroku  
  
had the biggest grin on his face then ever be for. "Miroku. I'll warn you now. Not be a leach or you'll regret it." She said. Kohaku was   
  
wondering what was up. "Hey what's up. What did you tell him. I'd like to know." "Oh Kohaku. Sango told me to ask you if you wouldn't   
  
mind gathering fire wood to make supper to night" she said in a sweet voice.  
  
Of course Sango said nothing of that but Kagome thought that Sango and Miroku would like to be alone.  
  
If Miroku would keep his hands to himself. "Do I have to? I don't want to get up now. I'm tired." He said complaning. "Oh Sango also said  
  
that if you do that she'll give you a little suprise"   
  
"Ok. Hey you guys what to come?" he asked Shippo and Kirara. The two nodde and the three of the walk into the woods to get the wood.  
  
Sango was sitting on a large rock day dreaming about today and about Miroku. She had gotten dressed after Kagome had left.   
  
Miroku came up from behind and scares Sango and she falls off the rock right into Miroku's awaiting arms.  
  
"Just like I planned" He said with a soft smile on his face.  
  
"YOU. I"LL GET YOU FOR THAT.' Sango jumps out of his arms and reached behind a rock for something. Miroku fearing that Sango was   
  
going to get him with her boomerang ducks and covers. " Take this Miroku." Before Miroku can react Sango squirts him with water.   
  
"What the?" He said before he was hit with another blast. "It's something Kagome brought from her time. It's called a squirt gun and I   
  
find it very effective." Sango said with a grin. "Here. Here's yours. Lets see if you can keep up with me." She said.  
  
Meanwhile Kagome is looking for Inuyasha."BOOM" "AAHH" Inuyasha dropped in front of Kagome and grabbed her around her waist. He took  
  
her into a near by tree. "Inuyasha. Don't do that" She said holding her hand over her heart. Inuyasha just laughed. He was proud of himself   
  
for scaring her. "Inuyasha I want to apologize for what Sango did earlier and tell you my answer." Inuyasha had forgotten about what   
  
Sango had said but he was more interested in Kagome's answer. "What?" he said with a unreadable look on his face. But Kagome knew  
  
that he was hoping she'd say yes. She could tell from his eyes. She laugh to herself. If only he knew that his eyes always gave him away.  
  
"Well?" He said. "Ok. My answer is Yes. I'll do it." But before she could apologize for Sango she was being crushed in a hug from Inuyasha. She hugged him back.  
  
Once he released her they just sat up in that tree for what seemed like ages to Kagome. With enlighten in his eyes he asked  
  
when she wanted to wish. She said how about tomorrow.  
  
" I'am a little tired now." she said yawing. Even though Inuyasha wasn't really happy with that answerhe decided that he could wait just  
  
one more day. They sat there until morning.  
  
  
  
Kagome awoke finding herself still in Inuyasha's arms. He was still asleep. He most have been really tired after that battle. Well who wouldn't be. That was   
  
ones hell of a fight. She decided that she wanted him up. Not just to see if everything that happened last night was true she also had to  
  
pee and was pretty high up in the tree. So she decided to thinking of a fun way to wake him up. Then it hit her. She leaned toward him. Little  
  
did she knew that the sly hanyou was awake and watching her with barly opened eyes. She was about to pressed her lips on his when  
  
his eyes shout open and he made a funny face. He crossed his eyes looking at his nose and stuck out his tounge from the coner of his mouth.  
  
This suprised Kagome who nearly fell out of Inuyasha's arms. When he caught her she smiled softly and hit him lightly on his chest.  
  
"Oh Inuyasha." she said still looking at his silly face.  
  
" I Didn't know that you had a sence of humor." now relaxing.  
  
"Well I see you have a lot to learn mate." he said returing his face to normal.  
  
They sat there a little while longer until Kagome remembered she had to pee.  
  
"Hey Inuyasha could you set me down on the ground now?"   
  
"Why? Aren't you comfortable?" he said conserned.  
  
"No it's not that. It's just that I have to go to the bathroom."   
  
"You know as well as I do that there arn't any bathrooms around here." he said smiling.  
  
"You know what I mean." she said sound a little bit mad.  
  
"Ya ok. Hold on then." he said onlt giving Kagome a few seconds to hang on.   
  
They got down and Inuyahsa said that he'd wait here until she came back so that they can find the others. 


End file.
